Lesson Learned the Hard Way
by Little Tsu
Summary: Well, lets just say for once Ikakku gets scared. I'm not much good with Summeries.


_Lesson Learned the Hard Way_

**This is a one-shot Bleach story that I've be thinking of putting up & it's my very first one so please tell me how it is. None of the characters belong to me except for the one OC that's in this. Please review if you'd like to let me know if it was good or not. Thank you very much.**

-- -- --

Hey everyone. I bet you're wondering, "Why is the great Ikakku Madarame running along the maze-like structure of the Seiretei?". Well, it's a funny story really. Might as well, tell ya it before I die, right? Yeah, I know. "How could someone as powerful and invincible as myself die?". Do you want to hear how I ended up running through this god-for-saken maze or not?! Good! Now sit back and shut up!

Thank you. Now it all started earlier this morning...

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Yumichika! Where are my damn robes?!" Ikakku came bursting out of his room and glared in an annoyed fashion at his close friend, who was holding a now good as new Squad 11 robe that had to be sewn back together after a sparring match that he had with the third seat of Squad 10, Tsubaki Abarai. In fact, they went a little overboard with the sparring as they used their transformed Zanpaku-to on one another. It was amazing neither of them were dead yet.

"I was merely sewing it back up Ikakku. Really now, you must stop over doing it in the sparring matches. I refuse to be partnered up with anyone that is ugly." Ikakku just grunted at this and snatched back his robes before slipping his arms through the sleeves and tieing the sash around it to hold the top in place. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Yumichika. I'm gonna go and do some more training with Tsubaki so tell the Captain and our little Lt. that I'll be back later."

Before Yumichika could say anything about this in complaint, Ikakku was already gone. The fifth seat of Squad 11 Soul Reaper sighed to himself as he shook his head. "Ikakku thinks more with his love for a good challenge than his head. I wonder if he even has any sense in him...Oh well. It's not mind skin that I have to worry about once Lt. Yachiru finds out about what he's been doing these past couple of weeks."

When Ikakku arrived at his destination, he spotted a young looking girl that appeared to be only about 12yrs old, but he knew better than that. She was like her Squad 10 Captain, Hitsugaya when it came to age and appearance. She stood at only 4feet in height and her hair was long, dark silver, pulled up into high side pigtails with a white silk ribbon holding holding them up into place while her eyes were large, child-like chocolate brown. To put it simply, the girl was adorable and looked so harmless and innocent. Her Zanpaku-to was strapped to her back. This was Tsubaki Abarai; third seat of Squad 10.

"Hey Tsubaki. Yumichika had stolen my robes so it took me longer than usual to meet you here." Ikakku smirked as he walked over to her. He had an excited glint in his eyes as he couldn't wait to start sparring with the young looking girl before him again. Despite their size difference, she was actually a really good sparring partner for him and he had a lot of fun fighting her too because she was always full of surprises, thus keeping him on his toes. Shoot, he'd be doing his Luck Luck Dance right now if he knew Tsubaki wouldn't strike at him before he could finish.

Tsubaki turned to face him and grinned brightly at her companion. "Well, it's still about time. I thought I'd have ta go and drag you here myself. Now wouldn't that have been an interesting sight for your squad members and everyone else that would've seen it?" Ikakku chuckled slightly at this and unsheathed his Zanpaku-to as he took a fighting stance. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? Now lets have some fun." Tsubaki smirked and grasped the handle to her own Zanpaku-to, unsheathing it as she too readied herself.

The sparring match between the two fellow third seaters began. As the hours past though, Ikakku & Tsubaki clashed,  
neither one having their Zanpaku-to transformed yet, and skidded backwards from the impact. Ikakku laughed in excitement at this and whipped his Zanpaku-to in front of him. "Is that all you've got little Tsubaki?! Come on now and show me what you've really got!" Tsubaki froze suddenly at hearing this and a sudden chill went down Ikakku's spine as he blinked, staring at the small girl before him. "Uh...Tsubaki?"

"...You did not just call me little." Suddenly black visable spiritual energy erupted around her and her once chocolate brown eyes turned crimson as she glared at him fiercely. "Don't ever call me LITTLE!! Emerge! RAIZO!!" Just then her Zanpaku-to changed shape, taking on the form of a large slightly curved blade with double edges to it. It almost resembled a wolf's fang and there wasn't a hilt to it, but a crimson red bandage flowed off of the the end of the handle.

Ikakku sweatdropped slightly at this and suddenly had to duck out of the way as a rush of black flames hurtled right at him. This caused him to make a run for it.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Well, there you have it. That's how 'The Great Ikakku Madarame' is currently running through the maze-like streets of the Seiretei. "IKAKKU, YOU BALDY!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!!" Tsubaki was right behind him, chasing the older Soul Reaper with her Zanpaku-to still in it's Shikai form.

If I make it out of this one alive, I've got one thing that I had learned from this and won't ever do again. Never call Tsubaki Abarai 'little' or anything else that means the same as it. You just might meet her tempered side.

_**END**_

**Well, there you have it. My very first fanfic. Review if you wish or not & before you ask, no Tsubaki is not blood related to Renji Abarai. I got the idea of giving her that last name because the Kuchiki Family took in Rukia & that isn't her last name. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone & bye!**


End file.
